


Better Uses for That

by clusband



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Other, dom!reader, sub!zebruh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clusband/pseuds/clusband
Summary: Who knew the day would come where you thought to yourself, I bet my pussy could shut him up?
Relationships: Zebruh Codakk/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Better Uses for That

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted from my tumblr, @grandmaster-xoloto.

Who knew the day would come where you thought to yourself, _I bet my pussy could shut him up?_

But honestly, who could blame you? Zebruh carries on beside you, and you wonder if he would keep on talking even if you left the room.

Fortunately for you, he’s easy to work over. And, god, can you help it? Zebruh really knows how to rile you up. You’re ready for him.

“I mean, is it really _my_ fault that the natural response of lowbloods is to take advantage of any system that supports them? Nobody can temper their instinct”

“Speaking of taking advantage of...” You trail off, lowering your voice as you give him a once over. “ _You’re_ taking advantage of my time.”

He stills, a flush starting to bloom on his face. Even he is not so oblivious. As you let the words dissolve in the air, hoping against hope that you’ve managed to change the mood with a single sentence, you make your slow way into his lap. He leans back as you lean over him. To take you in or to submit to you? You hope it’s both.

And then, you simply say what you were thinking. “Enough about lowbloods, let’s talk about something worthwhile: me. I bet my pussy would shut you up,” you grin down at him to soften the blow, and you’re startled to see his eyes are already blown.

“Sit on my face immediately,” he blurts out. You can’t help but smile wider; his inexperience is almost cute, his enthusiasm untamed by expectations. You run your finger along his lower lip; it comes back wet.

“Already drooling for me? I guess you were right, _nobody_ can temper instinct.” With this, you lean into him and bite him on the lower lip- nothing enough to hurt too badly, but enough to bruise and tell him he’s yours tonight. “Is it your instinct to be a good boy for me? To get that mouth nice and wet to please me and only me?” You trail your hand down to his vest, unbuttoning the top button. He leans into you, but you deny him his kiss for now. “Or is it your instinct to rile me up so I’ll fuck you good and hard? Do you like to be denied? Do you like that I am new and unusual, subverting the expectations of your caste and your expectations?”

He lets out a strangled groan; beneath you, you can feel his bulge starting to stir. “I- I need it.”

“Do you?” He nods. You pull away, suddenly stern. “Then you can ask nicely.”

“Please,” he gasps out as you start to grind down on him. “Can you please sit on my face?”

You hum at him, pretending to seriously consider his request as if you could possibly deny him when you’re so amped up.

Then all you need to do is shift slightly before he’s scrambling down on the couch, laying down and lifting you to sit on his chest.

“The enthusiasm's a nice touch,” you laugh as his eyes plead, his mouth gapes, and his body screams _fuck me_. “Alright then.” You turn around, presenting yourself to him as you take your pants off. From behind you, you hear him inhale, catching your scent and confirming your quadrant.

Slowly, you lower yourself onto him, listening for the sound of him. He lets out a content hum as you seat yourself fully on his face, the tip of his nose teasing against your asshole and the smooth planes of his teeth alternately providing pressure and a sweet, spike of pleasure-pain against your lips. He kisses you, then, sweet and tender on your thighs and everywhere in between. For him, you’re expressive, sweet sighs and exhales to punctuate every smooch he lays against your skin.

“Isn’t this so much better,” you croon as he strains to press his face into you proper. “Just my voice, sweet for you, pleasured because of you?” 

He hums, at war with the need to have the last word and the folds his lips are currently occupied with. You smirk. “I agree. Come on, let’s see what other noises I can make.”

Because he is inexperienced, you allow yourself to lead, acting purely on instinct. Your hips roll, even as he grabs you in a bruising grip to hold you still. When you sit up slightly to let him breathe, the sound of his desperate gasping only spurs you on further. You want him, all of him, as you drip on his drool wet face.

Impulsive with desire, you reach for his jeans. With deft fingers, you release his bulge, and you can only let out a desperate _fuck!_ as he groans against you.

He’s trying to say something, but you’re too far gone, his tongue steady against your clit as you reach for his bulge.

His bulge jerks and strains, letting out a generous amount of pre-cum against his belly, and with that, you’re gone. You go still, tensing up through the backs of your thighs as your orgasm rips through you and slams you harder against his mouth.

You come to cuddled against Zebruh’s chest, watching him frantically jerk his bulge. You still him with a soft touch to the wrist, and he looks up at you, wild around the eyes.

You run your thumb around his bottom lip again, gathering up his juices before pressing them into his mouth.

“Nuh-uh, I’m not done with you yet,” you say. Zebruh groans.

How’s that for shutting someone up?


End file.
